Verbotene Liebe Forbidden Love
by kradnohikari
Summary: When the brother's go to a small town, they get in more trouble, then they bargained for. And what about the feeling the brother's have for each other? Grimmcest! Discontinued!


**Disclaimer-** I only own any characters that do not appear in the movie.

**Warnings- **This has slash, and incest. You have been warned.

I saw the movie and had an idea, which turned into this. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

_A pale cold hand reached out to stroke the cheek of a paling brown haired man, who was bleeding heavily from a neck wound. He moaned the name Wilhelm softy. The owner of the pale hand laughed joyfully, before speaking in a soft song like voice. "He isn't coming dear Jacob, he doesn't love you."_

_A dry laugh. "He may beat me, but he could never be as cold-hearted as you."_

_"You vermin." Pale red hues glowed menacingly, as the pale hand reached out, and grabbed its target; the man's neck. As she spoke she added pressure. "You should never have insulted me." A jaw opened, fangs bared and moved toward the neck, biting down hard. The pressure of the hand was finally released, the current silence taken over by a scream as the man slowly entered the brink of death. "Pathetic man, too bad his body is the key." Raising a wrist she pulled out a silver knife. To the left a door swung opened, slamming against the wall._

_"Jacob." A dirty blonde man screamed, as he his light blue hues caught the woman and Jacob._

_"You're too late. He shall be my eternal servant, all because you never loved him." The woman sneered as she turned back to the dying man._

"Jacob, no!" Wilhelm screamed, as he bolted upright in the inn bed. Panting he scanned for his brother's breathing, upon finding it he relaxed, only slightly though. "Thank god he's alive." He muttered, leaning forward into his hands. Sleep would never come for him, after an hour of unsuccessful tossing Wilhelm got out of bed and padded to the door, still dressed in his pajamas. He walked out the door and to the horses stable. The door squeaked as he opened and closed it. A white stallion jumped slightly in the corner.

"Hey girl, how are you doing tonight?" Wilhelm stroked her mane softly, earning a noise of satisfaction. "You're probably having a better time, then I am, not pinning over a certain person, the one you can never have." A soft neigh in response. "Ha" He laughed softly. "You my friend are a very lucky species."

Daylight had started to seep into the barn as Wilhelm stood by his mare in silence, contemplating life and everything in-between. '_I sound like a lovesick philosopher or anything that Jacob is supposed to think about.' _The pair stood still enjoying the calm silence, until the sounds of the bustling of the small town started. "That's my cue to leave." He whispered softly at the mare, before turning around to leave. Once outside he was bombarded with the sounds of children, adults, and criminals all doing their daily business in the market like area.

"Hello Wilhelm." Cavaldi said in his deep French accent.

Wilhelm waved half-heartily and walked towards the man. "Hey Cavaldi I am going to change." He walked straight past the other man and back into the inn. When he reached his room, he stuck his head inside the room. Jacob was moving around the left bed, glasses hanging precariously off his nose. He had half a leg inside a pair of worn and dirty trousers, a white dress shirt covered his chest, torso and arms.

"Jacob." Wilhelm said softly. The brown haired man turned at the sound of his name. Half way around his semi-circle he tripped and fell, landing hard on the wooden flooring.

"Ouch." Rubbing his head, he placed a hand on the floor and lifted himself up. Wilhelm just stood there, acting the part he always played. "Hello Wilhelm." The words were soft, broken and sad. The voice of a man who lost everything, even though he had everything at least in his world. "You weren't here this morning." He looked down at his feet, placing the remaining foot in his pant leg and pulling up.

"Well there was a man and he was selling magic beans." Wilhelm watched his younger brother wince, run to his book and hold on to it, like a lifeline. Disgust washed over him, not at Jacob, but at himself for hurting the only thing left in his world.

"Ha very funny." No laughter was present in his voice, hues, or face. Jacob walked over to a small traveling bad, and added his beloved book into a pile of clothing. "Are we leaving for Attel today?"

A letter had arrived the day before from a rural area with a "vampyre" infestation. Though they were suspicious the brother's and their new partner Cavaldi wanted to check it out. Cavaldi wanted to explore the world and face danger, instead of handing it out.

Wilhelm shook his head, unable to speak. He walked over to get dressed while Jacob walked out muttering about eating breakfast, not that Wilhelm paid much attention. When he was finished he sat and stared out the window deep in thought. Jacob stuck his head in once every hour until noon, which was greeted by the hard of the inn keeper, who was an older woman.

"Do you plan on leaving anytime? I do have other costumers you know?" Her voice was soft, but had that edge of an elderly woman. Grey strands of hair fell out of a tight bun as she moved into the room, hands resting on a white apron.

Wilhelm looked up and muttered an apology. Getting up he walked towards a lone traveling bag, picked it up and left for a tavern or the horses stable. On his way he ran into three heavily packed down horses, one of them his. Everything, but his luggage, which he held with a loose grip was on. Beside the middle mare, who was stomping the ground angrily, came the disembodied voice of Jacob.

"Are you ready to leave, Wilhelm?" Excitement shone through.

Wilhelm felt his throat go dry. The pure innocence in his younger brother never failed to make him feel extremely guilty for the sin he wanted to commit. The one that would forever taint and tarnish both, if it ever became known and that was something Wilhelm couldn't bare to break. He did the only thing he could, nod.

Jacob nodded. Roughly he kicked the ribs of his horse and rode away to the city's entrance. The mare to the right of Wilhelm's moved along behind the other, Grabbing onto a hook like item in the middle of the leather saddle, Wilhelm swung and hooked his leg into the right foothold, using his body weight he lifted himself into the saddle. Shifting slightly he hooked the other foot into its proper place, kicked his mare's ribs, and followed the other's. He relaxed as they entered a trot.

The trio left town and spent the day riding at a trot. The route they had decided to take would take at most three days. Nightfall was welcoming for both the horses, and riders. The make-shift tents were put up while Jacob went for wood.

"Grimmy, I think you have something weighing you down." Cavaldi had seen the attitude the elder Grimm had taken up in his torture victims, usually the ones who had done something morally wrong, which he was sure had not happened. Wilhelm busied himself with a box of matches, averting his blue hues.

"Does Grimmy want to talk about it?" Cavaldi hated when other people were down, especially his best friends.

Wilhelm shook his head no. Talking about his sin would never make it better, just worse. Little did he know he would regret that later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob pushed up his glasses, his chocolate brown hues scanning the ground for wood. The forest reminded the man of the village he just left. Seeing his brother die had torn him apart. He could live with the woman Wilhelm always brought to bed, the teasing of magic beans, and the violent outbursts, but never seeing him again that was one thing that would break him.

Jacob knew he had a vivid imagination, one that cost him dearly, but something had always clicked when the thought about magic, vampires, witches, and other creatures considered fake. He always had the inkling suspicion they were real, but didn't dare voice it.

"Firewood." He mumbled to himself, the clothes on his back ripping slightly against sharp branches. Altogether Jacob found enough firewood for a few hours. Searching for it was not his forte.

Upon his return to the campsite he was met with two makeshift tents, and tension between the two adults left behind. "I come bearing firewood." Jacob bent over, dropping the pile into a cleared out area to the side.

Cavaldi looked up, and smiled. He was glad another person was here, one that could help Wilhelm, hopefully. Wilhelm just stared at the ground, like he had been doing the past half an hour, thinking over his disgusting thoughts. He had come to a conclusion; Jacob would never know.

"Jacob." The man looked up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a gesture Wilhelm had always adored. "It took you long enough, did a man try and sell you magic beans." The brunette winced.

"No, Wilhelm." He dropped the rest of the firewood and left for the tent. Intent on sleeping, for morning would come early.

The sun rose, and went as the three rode to the town, by nightfall they arrived. The village itself was like any other. Small straw and wooden houses, dirt roads, and wells at the corners. In the back was a forest like area, which had a striking similarity to the village they just left. "Here we are." Wilhelm seemed to have gotten out of his bad mood, the prospect of woman to occupy him always did that. Jacob noticed.

"Is anyone here?" The town was deserted, as they road in on horseback. Normally someone would see them and call out to the rest of the townspeople, who would crowd around them, marveling at the Grimm brothers. A woman stuck her head out the window, the white bonnet on top almost falling off. Sticking it back inside she ran out the front door.

"Are you the Brothers Grimm?" Excitement was in her voice. The girl was no older then sixteen in peasant clothing, something the brothers saw often. Calling out into the evening air, she screamed. "They're here, they're here!" One by one the villagers came out. "My name is Sally." The girl bowed and walked back, most likely to find her mother. An elderly man came up.

"I am the mayor of this village." Wilhelm shook his head, listening intently. "We have a slight problem, many of our townspeople have been taken, by the ones in the woods."

"The ones in the woods?" Jacob was excited, finding something new always made him that way.

"The ones that attack at night." The man was scared and it showed. The rest of the townspeople were shivering as well. Most of the time Wilhelm would shrug it off saying it was no big deal, but something felt wrong here. Cavaldi just remained silent.

"Vampyres." It took all of Wilhelm's self control to not laugh. Jacob opened his book, he had heard legends over and over again about these creatures, each slightly different.

"How do you know?" The man remained silent. In the background a young man, around 23 walked up.

"Because some of the townspeople here are those creatures, ones that coexist peacefully with the humans of this village." The man opened his mouth, revealing a set of fangs. Convinced, Jacob looked over the man, just to see if the legends were true. The man had shoulder length blonde hair, something that wasn't uncommon, with molten silver hues, that was odd. He wore what any peasant townsmen would wear, a white shirt that looked like it had better days, and trousers with a pair of work boots.

"If some of you are vampyre, then why don't you stop them?" It was Wilhelm that asked the question this time. He was still somewhat skeptical about the idea.

"They are strong and we need help." The blonde man looked down. Wilhelm thought the man had something to hide. '_It is almost like that dream.'_ He just shook his head, there was no need to think of nightmares.

"Well…" Jacob decided that he would help in any way he could. Maybe even get information along the way. Jumping off his mare, he walked up to the man, extending his hand.

"Seth." The man quickly replied, taking the offered hand, and shaking it with a tight grip.

"…Seth I will help you." Turning around Jacob looked at the other two men, who were still on horseback. Cavaldi shook his head yes. He would do anything the brothers deemed important, especially Jacob. Wilhelm took a little more time, but eventually shrugged.

Looking grateful for the help the mayor told them they would be shown to the house they would stay at, which happened to be Seth's.

* * *

A/N: Review please.


End file.
